No Goodbyes
by sweetbitterromance
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATED. No goodbyes. An ironic title for a story in which Zoro can't stand being with Sanji, and Sanji couldn't imagine being without him. With the break up done, Sanji starts having dreams. Crazy, obsessive, scary dreams about the man he once called his own. AU. ZoSan. Hurt, supernatural, romance.
1. Chapter 1

**No Goodbyes**

It was a January afternoon and Sanji was happy. Happier than he had been in the past week. Today he got to go see _him. His _house was just down the street from where he was headed, and, finally, Sanji would get to relax, just lie in bed, _his _arms around him, and make sweet love. As cheesy as it sounded, to say that Sanji was looking forward to it would have been quite the understatement. He was tired and ready to be loved. Yes, the idea of being with _him_ made Sanji almost forget the crap that had been his life since last Christmas. Sanji wanted it and he wanted to be wanted by _him _because he needed _him_. Sanji was already head over heels in love with _him _and _his _feelings towards Sanji seemed the same. Even though the week had been nothing less than shitty, actually, no, Sanji would have preferred the week to have been shitty because what the week had been was exponentially worse than what a simple word like 'shitty' could define his _shitty_ week as, he was happy because now after more than ten days away, Sanji was getting to see _him_.

Another reason which added to his happiness was that he was done with his work this morning. Even though it was work that he genuinely enjoyed doing, he had been down about how depressed he was, and it was making him sad, almost angry at himself and so he spent time thinking about how he would be rewarded at the end. Sanji's reward was _him, _of course. Everything, every thought, seemed to be leading back to _him._ And that's what made Sanji glad that he was getting to see _him_ tonight. The thought of being in _his _arms again made him giddy with excitement and so when he saw the bus reach his destination, he signalled for the stop and got off near the plaza where he lived. Sanji saw _him_ stand outside a sign for the Dentist's Office waiting for him. Smiling, Sanji reached out to hold _his _hand but _he _seemed really cold, stiff almost. Ignoring that, Sanji continued to cross the street with him and head to the park towards _his_ house.

They were barely halfway across and it was getting windy. That's when Sanji's world came crashing down. "…I think we need to take a break." Sanji still was trying to hold _his _hand when _he _had mumbled those words, and Sanji barely heard them at the end of a sentence, almost muted by the wind which seemed to have picked up for the snowstorm headed their way. Sanji didn't know what to do. "Shitty joke," he thought to himself.

Stunned with the reality of the situation and at the same time wanting so badly for it to turn back to how it was, Sanji didn't try to stop the tears. His took his ring off. Holding it in his left hand, he mused with it for a fraction of a second, turning it and feeling it in his hand but not on his finger, he briefly went over the happiness he had felt when he got it on their six month "anniversary". Just a moment later, but with certainty in his actions, Sanji handed the ring back to _him_. Another moment passed. His knees gave way. And sitting down on both knees while holding back the tears and still trying to gauge the situation, he just sat there. No more words to say but so much left to be said and to be understood but there _he _was ready to leave. Fuck. Why wasn't Sanji any good at expressing his own feelings through words, he thought.

Silence from one and tears from the other, both teens seemed to be frozen by the wind which seemed to hug Sanji cold. "It's probably easier for you if I leave now." With that said, _he _was gone. Sanji was left sitting on the ground, sobbing, alone. He opened his eyes and the tears seemed to have been frozen by the wind in his glassy blue eyes, shining like water under sunlight. His heart might have broken when he saw _him _walking towards the direction they were supposed to go to together, walking alone, while leaving Sanji abandoned in a park, their park. He felt the tears come back and didn't stop them. He thoughts were a mess and so was he.

"Stupid Mosshead."


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 **

******note: CHAPTER 2 IS NOW UPDATED, story added for "three weeks ago"! **

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews on my first chapter ZoSan lovers! After reading chapter 1 on my iPhone, I did realize that the paragraphs were a little too long. **kikyokyoyahibari **As for dialogue, more would start as more characters join in. **eternal-anime** As for guessing the Sanji was acting a bit like a girl, spot on! His out of character reaction would be explained in the next chapter but I do guarantee that this is not a fem-Sanji. Also, Sanji likes cats. **Harco8059** there is definitely more to come. I plan on bringing in more characters and building up the story in the next few chapters. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Oda-sensei.**

**No Goodbyes**

"Stupid Mosshead."

Moments passes and the shock seemed to have subsided temporarily. Still dripping wet from the snow, he shivered from the cold and decided that a smoke would help warm him inside out. Sanji's logic seemed to work and his body seemed a little warmer.

A little more _alive_, he thought. And a little more angry, the beginning of anger really, since before he was nothing other than shocked silent. His sadness was turning into anger quite rapidly and he felt sick. Sick of it all and sick at himself. Sick of the shit he went through for Zoro, only to be fucking abandoned in a park, he thought.

He continued to smoke and walk and smoke again, till he was near his house. Walking inside, he decided to check his phone. A few messages from work relating to his photoshoot this morning. Well no, technically it wasn't his photoshoot but a photoshoot of the food he cooked for Zeff's newest book, but the technicalities didn't matter to him at the moment.

He would reply to Usopp's messages later because he was still pissed at Zoro. "What the fuck was that" he typed and almost sent the message to Zoro but then decided against it because his thoughts _still _were a mess and if he did talk to that shitty Mosshead now, it wouldn't be pretty.

Still the temptation was there. Another cigarette was his answer. Inhaling the addictive tobacco within his lungs, he held his breath in order to attempt clearing his mind. And organize what just happened.

_Maybe I should text him and ask why…_ his thoughts kept going back and were still disoriented (the tobacco didn't help much, except to keep him warm and maybe help him take his anger out by by bitterly chewing on the poor cigarette's end) but he knew one thing, and that one thing was that he was mad.

Pretty fucking mad.

At himself.

For letting his relationship with Zoro end like that. Shit. He needed to calm himself down. After hurriedly getting changed into warm, dry, and most of all comfortable clothes, he headed for the kitchen.

What better place to warm him up than his own play field, he mused. And what better warmth than the bitter sting of alcohol down this throat. He knew that Zeff wouldn't be back till way past midnight and seeing his chance his reached down to grab a bottle of rum from his secret hiding place from Zoro, but he clearly didn't need a secret alcohol stash anymore. Opening the bottle, he realized what he was about to do.

Sure, he liked to drink, maybe not as much as Zoro, but he did like it. **But** he was a social drinker. And when by himself, he only ever liked red wine and fine dining (that he prepared himself). But today was different. Fuck it all, he thought. And started drinking.

**THREE WEEKS AGO**

Sanji had been with Zoro for quite some time now. In fact, they were nearing their one year anniversary. However, even their closest friends did not know about it, including Luffy, who now belonged to Nami, as she liked to say. Luffy and Nami seemed perfect for each other and every time, every single time, they would get together with their friends, Zoro and Sanji would wish that they could also be together as a couple in front of their friends and not pretend otherwise.

The two love birds did not make their relationship public though. They had two good reasons for this. First of all, no one suspected either Zoro or Sanji to have an interest in the same sex, all thanks to being presumed a heterosexual since birth. Secondly, and more importantly, they did not want unwanted attention from the media since they were in the limelight quite a lot, all thanks to their jobs.

Known for his MMA fighting skills, even though he was only 19, was Zoro. And Sanji, who was 18, was an upcoming star chef with a lot of promise. They both inherited a lot from their respective mentors and had their own dreams to follow, Zoro to be the best fighter in the world and Sanji to be able to take and continue Zeff's dream: to not leave anyone hungry. Sanji helped Zeff run his restaurant, the Baratie, and also had started his charity called the "All Blue" which provided food for the less fortunate in their city. Their childhood experiences had left each with a definite conviction towards their dream, and they did not want anything to be in their way of fulfilling those dreams.

Zoro always said how it was hard to be away from Sanji, to keep his hands off of him in public, and Sanji's feelings were mutual. So when Zoro and Sanji went out together, they always had to keep a low profile, no matter how difficult it got. And Sanji thought that they were doing a damn good job too, until that particular day about three weeks ago.

That day Zoro picked Sanji up from his house in his blue X6 and was about to drop him off at work. "Not there, that's the wrong direction! Pull up in the parking lot to your right," said Sanji, pointing to the right with the cigarette still lit in his hands.

"What are you talking about Love-cook? I know where I'm going," was Zoro's reply. And honestly, he did know where he was going, for once, since he made it a point to memorize the way to Sanji's work and back.

"Ah but, that parking lot looks nice," said Sanji. Zoro clued in and pulled up in an empty spot in the mostly empty parking lot. Zoro smiled as he felt Sanji's hand around his shoulders, and warmth as he leaned in closer to him.

"I don't feel like working today. I can take the day off. Fuck it. Why do you have to go?" Zoro asked. Sanji's replied by simply putting his hand through Zoro's green hair, why the fuck did he dye it green Sanji didn't quite know, but that was one of the first things that got Sanji to notice Zoro when they first met. Gripping Zoro with his hair, Sanji brought his face closer to Zoro's till he could feel the other's breath on him. Then gently kissed him on the lips. Zoro pulled Sanji closer and made the kiss deeper, feeling the familiar taste of burnt coffee and cigarettes. He really did love Sanji, all of Sanji, along with his addictive taste of tobacco.

They two just stayed there, leaning into each other, Zoro in the driver's seat and Sanji in the passenger's but leaning into Zoro so they could cuddle together and be warm. The cold of the icy rain outside just added to the calm peace of the moment. It was relaxing to take a break, just be with each other with nothing else to worry about.

"You know what," said Zoro, "I really like the rain."

"Oh," added Sanji, still leaning into Zoro and kissing his neck, leaving soft bite marks trailing down the side.

"It makes me think, you know, about life and stuff, they grey skies and all," Zoro tried to explaining with some success. "It really makes me think about my life, and dreams."

"So moss does think!" Sanji teased.

"Stupid Love-cook," Zoro played along, he loved these mock fights with the cook. Zoro put his arm around Sanji and put him in a modified-head-lock-especially-meant-for-two-lovers-in-a-car position, and deeply kissed him. Unbuttoning the first few buttons of Sanji's shirt, Zoro began to do what Sanji was doing earlier and started to softly kiss the cook, starting form his neck and slowly moving down towards his chest. Sanji's breathing became deeper as Zoro left a dark love bite under his neck, all the while taking care as to only leave marks where the cook could easily hide them under his shirt. After all, he did prefer to wear suits all the time, which gave Zoro enough room to mark his lover.

Sanji was enjoying being bitten when his eyes suddenly fell on the time. "Oh fuck. I better get to work now." Taking care to put his shirt back on so it didn't show any visible signs of being ruffled by his lover, Sanji reached for the car's door.

"See you after work. I'll pick you up from the same spot."

"Later Marimo." He leaned back and quickly kissed Zoro. Noone was watching and they were alone, he noticed, might as well take advantage of this rare opportunity. It was raining outside which made most sounds blocked by the sound of the rain, and the water surrounding them was quickly freezing over as it hit the car. It was a moment that stuck in both of their memories as they huddled together in the cold car, warmed only by each other and lost in the moment.

"You'll make me fall," he heard Zoro whisper.

Soon he headed to work, making a dash for the restaurant and avoiding getting soaked in the freezing rain quite successfully.

As he walked into the Baratie, he noticed that Zeff wasn't there. Breathing a sigh of relief, he headed to the kitchen after getting changed. Even though Sanji was an adult, well 18, which legally made him an adult, he highly regarded Zeff even though it may not seem that way by the way they talked. No one doubted Zeff's trust in Sanji and Sanji's respect for the man though, and Sanji was glad that him being a little late to work due to unforeseen circumstances caused by a certain Mosshead today went unnoticed for the most part.

That night, after finishing work, he heard a quick snicker from the alley in which he was waiting.

"-" (A very disrespectful word relating to his sexuality) was yelled at him from the darkness, followed by laughter.

Some time later, Zoro's car pulled up by the spot chosen earlier and Sanji came in. The first thing Zoro noticed was how pissed Sanji looked.

"What happened?"

**(to be cont'd)**

**_*yay* leaves at a cliffhanger! im an evil author :P _**

**_feel free to guess how the story might progress in the next chapter in the reviews section! you might be in for a surprise (or not, depending on how well you can read between the lines) _**


End file.
